Taryn Helm
Taryn Helm is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Interview Taryn came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. When asked about her faults, she said that she hates all of her peers. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Taryn attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Vik and Taryn tended to Dean Parson, who was injured while pushing kids out of the way. They noticed free fluid in his abdomen and he was taken to surgery, despite Amelia ordering a CT. When Taryn informed Amelia of this, Amelia brought the CT into the OR to do the scan. They found a bleed in his brain and Amelia did a craniotomy. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Hospital Hacking When the hospital was hacked, Taryn and the other doctors had to resort to using old school methods to diagnose and treat patients. ("Out of Nowhere") Finding Jo Taryn came to tell Alex their patient had a bleed, but he sent her to find Jo and stay with her. Taryn did so, even going so far as to follow Jo into the bathroom stall. She was later joined by Vikram Roy until they were dismissed when Alex and Meredith came to stay with Jo. ("1-800-799-7233") Assisting April Taryn helped April treat Paul Stadler when he was initially in the ER and then later informed April that he had died, though she didn't know the details of the case. She also assisted April in delivering Ruby Taylor. ("Personal Jesus") Helping Meredith When Meredith had an idea for a surgical project for the contest while operating, she had Taryn pull out her phone and record Meredith explaining everything she wanted to do for the project. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") When Meredith needed to convince another surgeon who held the patent for the polymer she needed to allow her to use it for her research, she had to wait for a phone call from Madrid. She had Taryn wait for the call, but when it came, Meredith was busy with a patient, so Taryn took the call, angering Dr. Cerone. When they called back, Taryn was told to hand the phone over to Andy Herrera, who was able to convince Dr. Cerone to meet with Meredith when she was in the US. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Taryn informed Meredith later that Dr. Cerone was dead, which is why they were stalling. The patent was left under the control of his daughter, Marie Cerone, also a doctor. They later presented the idea to Marie, who was an old friend of Ellis's. When she was reluctant to allow Meredith use without proof that it would work, they showed her the mouse they had secretly treated using her polymer. ("Games People Play") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Gallery Appearances 14x04TarynHelm.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06TarynHelm.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07TarynHelm.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08TarynHelm.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09TarynHelm.png|1-800-799-7233 14x10TarynHelm.png|Personal Jesus 14x12TarynHelm.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13TarynHelm.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-12.jpg 14x12-14.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x14-2.jpg 14x14-5.jpg Notes and Trivia *Her ringtone is a quacking duck.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors